Tell the World Who I Am
by Seiki1
Summary: Yuffie can't get a word in with the group. No one cares, or understands... except the least likely person of all. Barret. Have they both gained eachother's friendship? (No, this isn't a coupling)


No, this is not a coupling! It's simply a newfound friendship. Yes, it is possible to be friends with someone of the opposite gender without falling in love. That's all, enjoy! This is my first fic... that aren't just lyrics!  
  
Tell the World Who I Am  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The young shinobi tossed in her bed. The ghost inn wasn't, by all means, the easiest of places to rest. With her hidden fear of spooks and the heavy load on her mind, she couldn't even close her eyes. She threw off her covers angrily and sat up. The fake ghosts, dancing around her bed, made taunting howling noises, which, of course, they were programmed to do. Of course no one minded giving Yuffie the most noisy and active room. They thought, with her personality, who wouldn't love a lively room? She covered her eyes for a moment and then lashed out at one of the transparent projections, resulting in nothing more than a loud thud on the floor and an aching head. She stood immediately, holding her head and thrashing about in an almost scary way.  
  
"Isn't there a switch or something that turns these damned things off!?" She wailed. Suddenly a fake rubber ax sliced down right in front of her. She seemed to lose what little color she had in her face and gritted her teeth. "GAWD! I hate this place!" She snapped the ax in two and stomped out of the mechanically cursed room.   
  
"Where you goin'?" Boomed a deep voice from down the hall.  
  
Yuffie whipped around to find none other than the leader of AVALANCHE, Barret. He was folding his arms and giving her a suspicious look.  
  
"Out for some fresh air... away from that crazy room." She pointed to the still open door, The noise rang out into the halls. Barret approached Yuffie, paused, then closed the door to, at least, muffle the scratchy sound effects from inside.  
  
"How am I supposed to believe that's why you're out here. What are you plannin'?" He accused.  
  
"Planning!? I can't sleep!" Yuffie argued back. "What? Can't I get a breath of fresh air without being accused of executing some evil deed!?"  
  
"I guess not. Since you thought it'd be funny if you ran off with all our materia back at Wutai." Barret snapped back to the temperamental teenager.  
  
Yuffie narrowed her eyes and spoke through her teeth. "I told you I needed that to help my city!"  
  
Barret laughed then shook his head. "Right. And after that you pushed us into a trap."  
  
"I did that because Cloud was being a jerk. I cried after he said that stuff about not caring about me or my city. Like I was just some side show reject that he used to his advantage!" Yuffie blurted. Barret hesitated for a moment as Yuffie glowered at him, searching about his eyes waiting for a reply. She then realized that she leaked a big secret and proved one of her weaknesses.   
  
Yuffie knew, now, she would never hear the end of this. She would continue being harassed by the group, but she'd take it all in for the materia. For the soul sake of getting her hands on a few of those shiny magic wielding marbles, just so her beautiful city wouldn't become a meaningless resort. She wouldn't let the mighty God, Leviathan, serve as a mascot for a plastic town... like an amusement park. She wouldn't allow Da-Chao Mountain to look upon this pitiful place. She needed that materia. But how much more of this could she take?  
  
"Yuffie... I had no idea you felt like that." He said sympathetically. In an attempt to brighten the atmosphere, he teased at the girl a little. "And here I thought you were Miss hard ass ninja girl. No emotions whatsoever!" Yuffie was silent and was looking down. She seemed like she was about to cry. Barret could be cruel at times, but he'd never go as far as to make a girl cry. "I'm sorry." He said for seemingly his first time.  
  
Yuffie looked up, a little teary eye'd, but successfully attempting to hold back her tears. "Huh? What'd you say?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry, a'ight?" Barret shrugged a little and just let himself open up. "I know how you feel. When it seems no one wants you around. Y'know...when it's like... the only thing people need you for is someone to handle the dirty work."  
  
Yuffie looked away again and raised her eyebrows in an understanding manner. "Exactly."  
  
Barret continued. "And y'know how them guys work. They don't care 'bout no one but themselves." Yuffie looked up again, and Barret smiled. He could tell he was getting through to her. "Like Tifa. Man, I used to be whipped for that girl. That's why I stayed with her for so long. I thought something would come of it. But it never did since Cloud came along. That boy's messed up. It hurt to watch her chase after him... when he chased after Aeris." He put his hand in his pocket and looked away. "But no one even thought about me. It was always 'bout them. I didn't wanna seem selfish, so I went along with everyone else's little stories. Because no one had time for mine."  
  
"We're on the same level Barret." Yuffie slightly chimed. "Except for the selfish part. I can understand... that's just me."   
  
"It doesn't matter. No ones perfect." He shrugged.  
  
"So you really liked Tifa? I never noticed. If only you woulda told me..." She stopped, thought to herself, and then put her hand on her hip. "There's gotta be times people have to look out for eachother. People that have something in common, especially. ...So... Whad'ya say to this..." She began. "Whenever you're feelin' down, come to me. Talk to me. I'll actually listen!" She said confidently before her voice became quiet and meek. "And... if it's okay with you... I'll talk to you... if I need someone to talk to...?"  
  
Barret smiled. "Sho'..." He folded his arms and looked about the hallway for a minute. "Anything for a friend as them guys say, right?"  
  
Yuffie nodded. "Right!"  
  
Another ghost materialized in front of Yuffie. She screamed and fell backwards. Barret chuckled.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go catch some of that breath now..." She said quickly, rising to her feet. She turned and began to sprint for the stairs, of course after turning around and waving. "See ya!!" She disappeared out the door.  
  
  
'That is one confusin' kid' Barret thought to himself. He shook his head and stretched, heading back to his room. He spoke to himself. "I'll be damned. I told someone all that?" He shut his door behind him and laid back on his bed, folding his arms behind his head. "Least it felt good to let most of that go. Sooner or later I might as well tell her everything. I mean damn! She actually gives a damn about someone besides herself! Haven't had a friend like this since Dyne..." He closed his eyes, choosing to avoid the subject of Dyne, and soon fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And yeah, I might add some more chapters. 


End file.
